Abejas en el estómago
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: Por eso no era de extrañarse que esa mañana, cuando Hori miró a Kashima y Mikoshiba riendo como siempre, su estómago comenzara a retorcerse .:Horikashi:.


Y he venido a contribuir, con el fandom de GSNK que está bien abandonado el condenado, y que más, que con mi pareja favorita Horikashi y mi brotp favorita MikoKashi *3* Oh sí, y quise escribir esto porque, según el manga, a Kashima le duele el estómago cada vez que ve a Hori conversando con otras chicas, así que... ¿porqué a Hori, no le pasará la misma cosa? ¡Y pum, escribí esto!

¡Gracias por detenerse a leer!, ¡perdonen el OoC!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

**{ Abejas en el estómago** **}**

Desde que había llegado al instituto, Hori sintió algo extraño. No solo, porque no veía a ese gran número de chicas preguntando por Kashima o, porque esta misma no se había presentado a molestarlo en su primera hora de la mañana.

Incluso, había saludado a Nozaki (quien según, tenía nuevas ideas para el romance entre Suzuki y Mamiko) y a Sakura (aunque esta estaba más concentrada mirando al mangaka como para saludarlo).

No había nada inusual en esa mañana, entonces…

_¿Por qué sentía que algo, andaba extraño?_

…

Oh sí, _ya sabía_ _por qué._

— ¡Hoe Kashima, apúrate!

— ¡Ya voy Mikoshiba!

Era porque Mikoshiba, había pasado el fin de semana, todo el maldito fin de semana (con todo y noches) en casa de Kashima cuando los padres de esta, no se encontraban.

_¿Que cómo Hori sabía eso?_

Pues porque el viernes, cuando estaban en el departamento de Nozaki viendo los avances del manga, Mikoshiba recibió una llamada.

Contestó. Estaba en altavoz.

A lo que todos habían escuchado la invitación de Kashima hacia el varón. Y las palabras _"tengamos un maratón de anime", "mis padres no estarán en casa" y "hay ropa tuya aquí",_ fueron las que más resonaban en la cabeza del sempai.

Y luego, Mikoshiba sonriente (y hasta cierto punto sonrojado, más de emoción de ver anime que por la situación con Kashima) aceptó. Colgó. Y se despidió de todos.

"_¡Nos vemos, estaré todo el fin de semana donde Kashima!"_

Y fue cierto, cuando fueron a buscar a Mikoshiba el domingo, su madre les dijo que había pasado la noche en casa de los Kashima (al parecer, ya era algo que pasaba siempre), pero eso quieran o no, había hecho que a Hori le doliera el estómago un par de veces. Ya que sabía que no era normal (o al menos para él) que un chico, pasara la noche (o noches) a solas con una chica, no importaba aquí cual Mikoshiba y Kashima fuesen esos dos.

Al fin de cuentas, Nozaki le había comentado (al menos en parte), que aquellos dos eran su base para continuar su manga, que Mikoshiba y Kashima, eran los protagonistas de esa maldita historia empalagosamente shoujo.

Así que no era de extrañarse que esa mañana, cuando Hori miró a ambos amigos, de cabellos rojos y azules riendo como siempre, su estómago comenzara a retorcerse.

¿Acaso había comido algo en mal estado?

—Quién lo diría, ¿no? —Hablaba el príncipe de la escuela—La princesa fue siempre un clon.

—Ya lo veía venir.

—Claro que no Mikoshiba, incluso lloraste cuando la atravesaron con la espada.

El pelirrojo se sonrojó: — ¡C-Claro que no!

Y de nuevo ahí va, el maldito retortijón en el estómago.

Pero, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué le daba ahora cada vez, que veía a Kashima y Mikoshiba juntos?, antes no lo hacía, incluso, apoyaba al pelirrojo en cuanto a derrotar a la chica se trataba. ¿Por qué ahora era diferente?

¿Qué había de diferente en esta, a otras ocasiones?

—Mikoshiba, ¿no sientes un aura altamente violenta y conocida alrededor?

El pelirrojo la miró, luego, miró a los alrededores del pasillo.

—Ahora que lo dices Kashima, desde que llegamos siento que alguien nos está observando…

Y entonces, el joven Mikoto miró, como el presidente del club de teatro, no parpadeaba para mirarlos. Puede que sí, Mikoshiba sea un tonto, y algunas veces no entiende las relaciones en la vida real, pero la reacción de Hori al verlo a él, junto a su amiga Kashima, lo había dicho todo.

—Sabes Kashima…

— ¿Uh?

Lo pensó un poco, pero lo negó.

—Olvídalo. Vamos a nuestra clase.

La chica iba a decir algo más, pero al ver, a alguien muy conocido para ella, empujó a su mejor amigo para correr hacia donde su adorado senpai estaba.

— ¡Hori-chan-senpai!

Y Hori, no hizo más que volver a agarrarse el estómago.

Ya que el dolor que sentía, se fue cuando Kashima lo notó y corrió hacia él dejando a Mikoshiba de lado.

Pero en su lugar, ahora sentía un pequeño cosquilleo zumbando.

¿Acaso ahora tenía abejas ahí adentro?

…

Sakura, miraba a Nozaki dibujar.

—Etto Nozaki-kun, ¿qué nueva idea estás metiendo?

El moreno la miró para contestar.

—Una nueva rival ha aparecido para Mamiko.

Y la chica, no hizo más que mirar, como en efecto, ahora había un nuevo rival.

Ya que desde el transcurso del día, había visto como Hori-senpai no dejaba de ver hacia donde Kashima y Mikoshiba, siempre se encontraban sonrientes.

Vaya, una vida de shoujo sí que era difícil.

Pero Sakura sabía bien, que el Suzuki de carne y hueso, siempre iría tras aquella persona que medía 1.60 y poseía, una revoltosa cabellera castaña.

.

* * *

><p><strong># U<strong>sagi-**c**han.


End file.
